Teen Detectives
by nissancrazygirl
Summary: My name is Flora limphea i'm a teen detective. I always believed every case has a simple explication but with plenty suspects and few cleus i'll be tested like never before. there no such thing as a perfect crime and with a keen eye for details one truth always prevails.


A party in a mansion in gardenia city was interrupted by the sound of shooting . A group of people ran to the source of the voice; it was one of the guest bedrooms ,they found that the door was locked from the inside so they had to crack the door open; what they found was the dead body of lawyer( _Christopher Davis 55 year old_ ) on the floor with a wound in his chest. The police arrived about half an hour later to investigate however no matter how they look at it was an impossible crime.

"Inspector Anderson be reasonable it 3 am and my guests need their sleep ,this has been a rough night for us all and I'm sure your men couldn't find anything." The host of the party yelled sitting on his wheelchair" _due to an injured leg_ " (Adam _nelson_ _60 years old host of the party; friends with the victim_ ).

"I understand you Mr. Nelson, being in a crime scene isn't something fun especially if it was in your house, but we can't let anyone leave just yet "the inspector said trying to calm the angry guy in front of him.

"Are you implying that the murderer is one of my guests?" he shouted angrily.

"Who else? " they heard a girl talking and then all the people in the room had their attention focused on a brunet teenager girl .the girl started walking slowly toward the host as she started speaking again " there's no sign of climbing so the possibility of the culprit coming from the street below is not possible .which mean the culprit jumped from an upper balcony to the one the victim was in to kill him; after shooting him the culprit made his escape using the balcony " the girl said standing in front of Mr. nelson .

"This is ridicules, the officers already checked the balcony above and found no rope mark" Mr. Nelson told her.

"He is right my men didn't find any rope mark. How do you explain that?" the inspector asked.

"That's because the culprit wedged a piece of wood between the railings, by side I checked earlier and I found marks of wood shaving where it rubbed against the railing." The girl explained looking at the inspector.

"If what you say is true that mean the culprit didn't have any time to lock the door because the guests came running as soon as they heard the sound ." the inspector said .

"it was locked because Mr. Davis locked the door himself." The girl said.

"Now why on world would he do that?" the inspector asked a little bit confused .

"The victim was known for being paranoid in his business deals." the girl explained.

"Enough of this nonsense! Christopher was my friend; if you know who killed him then tell me."Mr. Nelson exclaimed.

"The only suspect who could've done it is the only one that knew the mansion well enough to plan the crime .and who can walk around the house without being suspected is YOU" the girl declared pointing at Mr. Nelson; he face showing nothing but shock but soon enough he started laughing .

"How can kill a person? I can't even stand let alone climb." He said laughing uncontrollably.

"One truth always prevails "the girl said picking up a lamp and throwing it at Mr. Nelson; the guy jumped from his chair and landed on his legs.

"ahhhh sir how did you do that?!"a maid yelled.

"Darn reflexes "the host of the party cursed.

"We checked with your doctors and they told us that your leg healed 2 months ago. I had informed the inspector earlier and the rest was just for show" the girl smiled at him.

"You have the right to stay silence anything you say can and will be used against you in court" an officer said cuffing the guy.

 **Outside the mansion:**

Everyone was outside watching as the police cars started leaving.

"Well done kid. Ever since you started helping us we're doing a magnificent job, you are truly smart for a girl your age flora." The inspector Anderson said massing Flora's hair .

"Well inspector you can count on me for the though cases you knew I love doing this kind of things."Flora said smiling at him.

"It's already late and I have school tomorrow, so can one of you men take me back home?"Flora asked him nicely.

"That's the least we can do." inspector Anderson then had one of the officers take flora back to her house.

 **Hi there everyone! So this is the story I've been telling you about. Iknew I knew it is not as great as I made it seem but I'm not use to write things like this, and I'll try to write better things in the future .this chapter is similar to the first episode of detective conan if you want to watch it to clear things a little bit. So hope you guys like and I promise my writing will get better. And if you're confused about anything just ask in a review or pm me.**

 **And since tomorrow is the first day of 2016.**

 **Happy new year everyone.**


End file.
